


Wretched Resolution

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Teen Wolf Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's already slipped through her fingers, already seen Kate for what she is. But that doesn't mean Kate can resist answering her call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wretched Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the Hale fire. Written for [Teen Wolf Femslash Week](http://twfemslash.tumblr.com/week), prompt "rare pairs".

She sees the pair of glowing eyes first, watching her from the shadows. Werewolves, always with the dramatics, and Kate sets a hand on her cocked hip, stares right back. Keeping her body language relaxed and casual, because nothing pisses them off quicker than a human who isn’t humbled by those fangs.

Nothing pisses Laura off quicker than Kate’s smirk, and she makes it just as infuriating as she can.

Laura dissolves out of the darkness, beautiful and pale and rigid with anger. Kate’s leer gets wider. This is going to be _fun_.

“Stay away from him,” Laura hisses, pacing closer, slow and purposeful.

Kate spreads her arms wide, gives an indifferent shrug. “What kind of hello is that?” she teases.

Laura’s eyes narrow. “It’s more than you deserve.”

Kate tilts her head, chuckles low and hollow. “It wasn’t always though, was it?” Laura’s still keeping her distance, so it’s Kate who closes the gap, steps right into Laura’s personal space until there’s only an inch of air between them. “Used to be a time, you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

Laura exhales slowly through her nose, expression hard as flint.

“How many of my clothes did you tear through like tissue?” Kate murmurs, letting her gaze slide down to Laura’s mouth. “Because you couldn’t wait to get at my _skin_.”

The way Laura’s staying so perfectly still, it’s almost as telling as if she’d flinched.

“How many times did we fuck out here?” Kate purrs, turning her head slightly as if she’s leaning in for a kiss, yet never quite touching, her breath warm against Laura’s lips. “How many times did I make you come for me, writhing and gasping and moaning my name?”

God, Laura had been so perfect. Young and hungry and just the right shade of _rough_. Spreading herself so easily, arching up into the warmth of Kate’s mouth, taste thick and addictive under Kate’s tongue.

She can see Laura’s hands in her peripheral vision, claws extended as they curl into fists.

The way Laura had always looked up at her whenever Kate got her hands in Laura’s hair, whenever she pushed Laura’s head down and fucked herself against Laura’s mouth, it still has heat unfurling in Kate’s stomach.

She wonders if Laura can smell the memories on her. 

“How much do you _miss_ it?” she whispers, watching Laura’s eyelashes flutter, pupils dilating, feeling the quiver of energy in the air between them that’s always made this so intoxicating.

But then Laura’s stepping back, expression haughty and older than anything Kate’s ever seen from her.

“Stay away from my brother,” Laura says, voice dripping with venom.

Kate’s lost her, probably for good. But that’s fine, because she’s a damn good hunter and she always has a back-up plan. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetness.” She’s always been one hell of a liar too.

Laura stares at her for a long moment, and Kate’s fingers itch, ready to reach for her holstered taser, ready to make things messy. 

But Laura just shakes her head, and turns her back. Walks into the spreading darkness of the trees without another word, and Kate stays there listening, to the sound of the woods at night and her own heartbeat, until she’s certain Laura’s gone.

She doesn’t like people walking away from her. She doesn’t like _Laura_ walking away from her, maybe more than she’s ready to admit. But it doesn’t matter, because Kate’s already got Derek Hale on her hook. 

His pretty puppy-dog eyes look to her like she hangs the moon, the same way his sister once did.

Kate laughs to herself, vicious and throaty, and she imagines the forest shivers around her.


End file.
